


New Addition

by rosenkrone



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi has a surprise for Eli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (pasdechat)  
> Still ongoing whenever inspiration strikes

“I can’t believe you.”  Eli’s voice is strained as she attempts to glare at Nozomi. 

“I find that hard to believe.”  Nozomi doesn’t even bother to hide her amusement

“This- do you realize how misleading your words can be?”

Nozomi only smiles.  "It’s not my fault you have an over active imagination, Elicchi.“

"When you told me there was someone you wanted me to meet…” Eli’s voice trails off as the kitten in her arms stretches, letting out a high pitched squeak and bumping it’s head against her jaw. Moments later, it settles against her shoulder with an exhausted purr and Eli forgets whatever it is she was about to say.

“Are you staying for dinner?”

Eli pauses, glancing up from the kitten.  "Don’t try to change the subject.“

"I’ll take that as a yes.”  Nozomi playfully tugs at Eli’s ponytail on her way to the kitchen.  

A tiny paw kneads against her shoulder and Eli can feel her annoyance melting away.  Resting her head against the kitten with a sigh, Eli takes a moment to appreciate how soft the fur is before whispering, “She really doesn’t play fair.”

* * *

“Nicocchi found this little one.”  Nozomi smiles as the kitten happily bumps against her nose.  She presses a kiss to the top of it’s head before continuing. “But her brother has allergies.”

Eli reaches over to scratch under the kitten’s chin, resting her head against Nozomi’s shoulder and trying to hide the yawn that threatens to escape.

“Am I boring you, Elicchi?”  There was a teasing quality to Nozomi’s voice as she catches the way Eli’s face contorts.  "Are you tired of us already?“

"I could never get tired of this little cutie.”

“Hey.”  Nozomi reaches over to poke at Eli’s side.  

“It’s our own fault.”

“Well, I don’t see you making any effort to leave.”  

* * *

Nozomi wakes with a start, nose wrinkling as she tries to search out the ticklish sensation that interrupted her nap.  Once her eyes adjust to the darkness and she brushes blonde strands out of the way, she begins to laugh, realizing just why Eli’s hair is all over her face.  The kitten is curled up on the top of the couch, fast asleep with Eli’s hair tie held between it’s paws.  

Reaching for her phone, Nozomi glances at the time, surprised to find that it is actually quite late.  She isn’t sure when they had managed to fall asleep but she types out a quick message to Arisa, letting her know that Eli will most likely be staying the night.

Eli stirs as the light of the phone hits her face, curling close and tucking her head beneath Nozomi’s chin.  Once she finishes sending the text, Nozomi places the phone on the nearby table and tugs at the blanket that rests over the top of the couch, content to fall back asleep right where she is.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Nozomi?"

The apartment was quiet as Eli slips through the doorway, sliding the spare key into her pocket.  Closing the door with a soft click, she steps out of her shoes and begins to search for Nozomi. The main room is empty and there is no sign of her in the kitchen which means she is most likely napping.  

Eli wanders down the hallway until the bedroom comes into view. Pausing in front of the doorway, she catches sight of Nozomi and the kitten curled up together on the bed.  Nozomi is fast asleep though the kitten is watching her with a sleepy expression, letting out a big yawn before tipping over and stretching it's front paws out towards her. With a soft chirp, it settles back against Nozomi, paws lightly kneading her arm.

As she approaches the bed, Eli cannot help but smile as she watches the kitten's antics.  Leaning forward, she presses a kiss to the top of it's head, smiling as the kitten lets out a rumbling purr in response.  After scratching lightly under the kitten's chin, Eli turns her attention to Nozomi.

Sitting on the bed, Eli lightly brushes Nozomi's hair back, letting out a soft giggle as Nozomi's nose wrinkles and she attemptes to hide her face within the pillow.  Eli slides further onto the bed, making sure not to disturb the kitten as she runs her hands along Nozomi's side, biting her lip as she spots the shiver running through her body.  Moving closer, Eli lets her lips brush against the corner of Nozomi's jaw, murmuring softly.

"Nozomi..."

With a sleepy sigh, Nozomi catches Eli's hand and places a clumsy kiss on the back of her palm.

"Just a few more minutes."

The kitten chooses that moment to sit up, bumping it's head against their clasped hands and Eli just knows she is about to give in to Nozomi's whims.

"Honestly, the two of you don't play fair at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Nozomi pages through her notebook, idly carding her fingers through Eli’s hair with her free hand as she reads.  Her focus is broken when the kitten stretches across Eli’s shoulder, collapsing with a satisfied purr halfway onto Nozomi’s lap. Setting the book aside, she concentrates on scratching the kitten behind it’s ears, smiling as tiny paws begin to knead against her legs.

An annoyed huff reaches her ears and glancing towards Eli, Nozomi has to bite her lip to keep from laughing when she sees that Eli is now mostly awake and very definitely pouting.  Leaning forward, she presses a soft kiss to Eli’s cheek, inhaling sharply when Eli reaches out to keep her in place, shifting so that their lips meet instead.

The kitten chooses that moment to squirm out from between them, letting out a disgruntled meow and hitting Eli’s face with it’s tail before rushing off.  Nozomi pulls away, barely containing her giggles, only to snort out loud when she sees the guilty expression starting to form on Eli’s face.


	4. Chapter 4

“I.  Love.  You.  So.  Much.”

Each word is punctuated with a kiss and Nozomi does her best to stop the laughter from spilling out as she watches Eli smother the kitten with affection.  The kitten does not seem to mind one bit, purring away and bumping it’s nose against the underside of Eli’s chin.

“Should I leave the two of you alone?”

“Huh?”  Eli looks up, a ridiculous grin on her face as she turns to Nozomi.  "Did you say something?“

"Nothing.”  

Eli’s attention returns to the kitten, a jumble of nonsense escaping as a paw presses against her nose.


	5. Chapter 5

“Momo.  Luna.  No, wait, I’ve got it.  Nico ni~”

Eli turns to Nozomi with a glare.  “What? No.”

“Well Nico did find her. It’s only appropriate.”

Eli covers the kitten’s ears before responding.  “I refuse to listen to you until you start taking this seriously.”

Nozomi nods, taking a moment to collect herself.  “You’re right Elicchi.  That’s why I saved the best for last.  Whiskers.”

“Nozomi!”  Eli stands up with the kitten in her arms.  “You are being ridiculous and I am leaving.”

“Elicchi…”

“Yes?”  Eli pauses, hoping that Nozomi has finally come to her senses.

“That cat stays here.”

Eli glowers as Nozomi starts to laugh.

* * *

“Any plans for tonight?”

Nico’s voice catches Eli’s attention and she peers around the corner, noticing that she’s talking with Nozomi.  

“I’ll probably just spend some time with Sachiko.  Maybe watch a movie?”

The rest of the conversation is lost on Eli as she lets her bag fall to the floor.  Her heart is racing a little too fast as she struggles to think of who Sachiko could be.  She does not remember Nozomi ever mentioning her in the past and she is not a member of the student council or a classmate.  Eli does not want to jump to conclusions but the sudden tight feeling in her chest is hard to ignore.

* * *

“Elicchi?”

Nozomi answers the door dressed in an oversized sweater and loose shorts, hair hanging loosely around her shoulders.  Her voice is rough, almost sleepy and Eli does her best to offer a shaky smile, swallowing past the lump in her throat when Nozomi glances over her shoulder.  

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?”  The apartment is mostly dark, the soft glow of the television the only light in the hall. Eli is starting to have second thoughts about showing up unannounced.  “I… I can go. I shouldn’t have come.”

“Wait, Elicchi.” Nozomi’s hand stops her from backpedaling and Eli glances away, blinking furiously to keep the tears at bay.  “Is something wrong?”  

“No… Nothing.  I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“Elicchi, what’s wrong? Talk to me?”  Nozomi pulls her into the apartment, shutting the door before turning her full attention to Eli.  “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”  

When Eli remains silent, Nozomi frowns.  “Wait right here.  Don’t you even think about leaving.”

Eli stares at the ground, listening to the soft sounds of Nozomi talking with someone.  She feels guilty, thoughts a whirlwind of emotions until a sudden chirp catches her attention.  Looking up, she comes face to face with a kitten held in Nozomi’s arms.

“If you won’t talk to me, will you at least talk to Sachiko?”  

Nozomi freezes as the tears finally begin to fall down Eli’s cheeks.  

“E-Elicchi?”

* * *

“That can’t be comfortable.” Nozomi tries to adjust, though it proves to be a struggle with Eli lying on top of her, refusing to budge.  

Eli presses her face into the crook of Nozomi’s neck, snuggling closer.  “Don’t care.”  She sniffles slightly, letting her eyes fall shut as tiny kitten feet press into her spine. Once Sachiko is satisfied, she curls up, settling herself in the small of Eli’s back with a happy purr.  

Nozomi’s fingers run through Eli’s hair and she presses a kiss to the top of her head.  “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Eli’s hand grips the soft fabric of Nozomi’s sweater and she sighs.  

“You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?”  Nozomi’s fingers pause as she waits for Eli’s answer.  

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Eli’s arms tighten around Nozomi as she lets out a quiet laugh.  “Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Eli holds her breath, one hand pressing against her chest as she watches the tree shake.  “No-Nozomi, are you sure this okay?”

Nozomi glances up, noting that the tree is still upright and the tiny little kitten is still in one piece as she bats at the tree branches.  “She looks fine.  There aren’t any lights or ornaments on it yet so she can’t get tangled up in anything.”

The tree wobbles and Eli gasps, covering her eyes and carefully peeking through her fingers.  “What if it falls over?”

“Then she’ll learn her lesson.  Won’t you, Sachiko?”  A small meow echoes from under the tree and Nozomi smiles.  “She’s just exploring.”

“We need a smaller tree next year.”  Eli starts to pace back and forth, keeping one eye on the tree at all times.

Once Nozomi finishes wrapping the last of the presents, she reaches for Eli’s hand and carefully lifts herself off of the floor.  She winds one arm around Eli’s waist and holds her still.  “Cats are curious.  She’s done worse than this.”

Eli turns to her with a panicked expression.  “I don’t need to know these things.”

The tree gives another shake and Nozomi keeps Eli from rushing forward.  “She’s just climbing.”

Eli bites her lip as the kitten quickly scales the branches, peeking her head out from the middle of the tree.  Nozomi takes a quick picture and Eli frowns.  “Maybe we shouldn’t have a tree at all.”

Laughing to herself, Nozomi lets Eli go, watching in amusement as Sachiko sticks her paw out, meowing happily when she spots Eli.  Eli dashes forward, plucking the kitten from the tree and hugging her tightly, pressing kisses to the top of her head.  Sachiko happily responds with loud purring and snuggles while Eli lets out a relieved sigh.


End file.
